lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1
Lost Girl premiered on the Showcase channel in Canada on September 12, 2010. Season 1 premiered in Australia on Sci Fi Australia (renamed SF Channel) on July 14, 2011. In the United Kingdom (UK and Ireland), it premiered on Syfy on September 1, 2011. In the United States, it premiered on Syfy on January 16, 2012 (with the last episode of the season on April 9 followed by Season 2 on April 16, 2012). For Lost Girl production history visit: Development and Production. Showrunner Michelle Lovretta Peter Mohan Story arc Bo is a Succubus who grew up as the child of a human couple, unaware of her non-human nature and of the Fae world she descended from. She began to feel "different" when she entered puberty and didn't know she was not normal until she accidentally killed her high school boyfriend by draining his Chi during her first sexual activity. When she turned to her conservative and religious parents for comfort and support they informed Bo that she had been adopted, and called her "deviant" and a "monster." Not knowing what she was and what she had done, Bo hated herself and ran away from home, exchanging her previous life for one without family or friends, moving from place to place, and assuming a new identity whenever she killed again. In the first episode of the series, It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World, Bo saves a young human woman, Kenzi, from a rapist who had surreptitiously drugged her with a "roofie" in her drink. The two quickly become friends and Kenzi comes up with the idea that they should team up to create a Fae/Human private investigation agency. Confronted by the Fae leaders of the local territory with a demand for her to choose a clan – either Light Fae or Dark Fae – Bo declares herself neutral, deciding instead to side with humans after Kenzi risked her life to find out where Bo had been taken by force and what they were doing to her. Most of the Fae considered Bo an unknown entity that should either be eliminated as a risk to their secret existence or exploited for their benefit. Throughout the season, Bo learns more about the Fae world and herself while she searches for information about her origins. Along the way, Bo develops romantic relationships with both Dyson, a Light Fae wolf shapeshifter and police detective; and Lauren, a human doctor and scientist pledged servant of The Ash, leader of the Light Fae.Lost Girl Main Cast *Anna Silk as Bo *Kris Holden-Ried as Dyson *Ksenia Solo as Kenzi *Zoie Palmer as Dr. Lauren Lewis *Rick Howland as Trick *K.C. Collins as Hale Supporting Cast * Clé Bennett as The Ash * Emmanuelle Vaugier as The Morrígan (Evony Fleurette Marquise) * Paul Amos as Vex * Inga Cadranel as Aife / Saskia * Kate Trotter as The Norn Guest Actors * Alan Tang as Kappa Creature * Amber Goldfarb as Olivia * Arnold Pinnock as Bertram * Aron Tager as Mayer * Ben Lewis as Liam Kavanaugh * Cheryl Quiacos as The Morragh * David Keeley as Jesper * Dax Ravina as Seymour * Dylan Roberts as Eddie * Holly Deveaux as Portia * Jeffrey Douglas as Silas * Jeffrey R. Smith as Siegfried * John Kapelos as Wayne * Jonathan Higgins as Mitch * Jonathan Whittaker as Patrick Kavanaugh * Jordan Prentice as Valentine * Krystin Pellerin as Jenny * Lisa Berry as Serena * Lynne Griffin as Halima * Marie Ward as Lou Ann * Randal Edwards as Shawn Kavanaugh * Richard McMillan as Will-o’-the-Wisp * Sarah Power as Siobhan (The Banshee) * Shauna MacDonald as Dean Peretti * Stefano DiMatteo as Samir * Vanessa Matsui as Cassie (Oracle) Season 1 Episodes # It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World # Where There's a Will, There's a Fae # Oh Kappa, My Kappa # Faetal Attraction # Dead Lucky # Food for Thought # ArachnoFaebia # Vexed (1.08 is the original pilot that sold the series to Showcase) # Fae Day # The Mourning After # Faetal Justice # (Dis)Members Only # Blood Lines Articles and Interviews * Season 1 & 2 Cast Interview (Syfy) Category:Site administration Category:Development and Production Category:Seasons References Videos: Trailers - Sneak Peeks - Interviews Category:Site administration Category:Development and Production Category:Seasons Syfy Trailers - Sneak Peeks - Previews Category:Site administration Category:Development and Production Category:Seasons